Kissed By Dragon Fire
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: Viserys and Daenerys weren't the only children to escape the rebellion. Their father's favorite Bastard child escaped with them. When Viserys tries to sell his sister to A powerful Dothraki Khal, he gets the shock of his life when the Khal wants the Bastard Targaryen daughter instead. (Rated M for language and implied sexual content."
1. Chapter 1

**All outfits are posted on my profile. enjoy**

* * *

Marisari was standing on a balcony, staring out over Pentos with her half-sister Daenerys. They had recently learned of Viserys' plans to marry Dany to one of the most powerful Dothraki warlords. She felt pity for her younger sister who was only four and ten, to be married to such a fierce and harsh man.

Since hearing of the marriage, Marisari had taken to learning as much as she could about the Dothraki and teaching herself their language, because of this she knew the Dothraki were known for there brutality, and it was moments like these that made Marisari glad that her half-brother, Viserys, didn't consider her a dragon.

She was born from their father's favorite mistress, who was from The Reach, and was the only bastard daughter of Luthor Tyrell. Therefore Marisari was not considered Targaryen in her elder brother's eyes.

At the age of ten and seven Marisari held little resemblance to her siblings; instead she took after her mother in looks, though her mother's was not as red as her own fiery red hair, but they did share their deep chocolate brown eyes.

It was because of her hair that she had become her father's favorite bastard, he told her many times before his death that she was kissed by dragon fire. Because of her father's favoritism she had been sent away with her siblings, when they had fled to Essos.

Marisari was jolted out of her thoughts by her younger sister's deep sigh, "Why do I have to do this? Why is Viserys making me do this? You are the oldest, should you not be the one marrying the horse lord?" Dany asked her innocently.

Marisari gave her young sister a sad smile, "Dany, you know Viserys does not think well enough of me to exchange an army for me. To him it would be an insult to offer the bastard sister instead of the full bred."

Dany frowned, "You shouldn't talk about yourself that way, Sari." She bit her lip and looked down nervously, "Do you think he will like me? Maybe he won't want me because I'm too young and we can forget this whole thing."

Marisari gave Dany a soft smile, "Maybe you're right. But you're beautiful and sweet, he would be a fool not to accept you."

Dany opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of their brother calling for her; "Daenerys!" she flinched at the sound of her brother caller for her.

Dany looked to her sister, distraught, she was terrified of what Viserys had come to her for this time.

He rounded the corner and saw them standing out on the balcony, "Daenerys, Marisari, there is our bride to be." He said walking towards them with a piece of clothing in his arms.

Sari have her sister a short smile and linked arms with hers leading her down the steps to their brother, "Look, a gift from Illyrio." He told them with a smile on his face.

Dany and she kept their facial expression blank as they came to stand before him, "Touch it," He told Dany, smiling widely at her, "Go on, feel the fabric." Dany released her arm and reached out to touch the dress.

"Hmm, isn't he a gracious host, Marisari, would you like to touch it?" Viserys beckoned her over to feel it also.

Dany looked up at her brother as Marisari came forwards and touched the dress, "We've been his guest for over a year and he's never asked us for anything."

Viserys kept his smile but it tightened considerably, "Well Illyrio is no fool, he knows I won't forget my friends, when I come into my throne."

Dany nodded her head demurely and Viserys handed the dress over to one of the hand maidens, looking to Marisari he said, "Leave us, bastard, I need a word with my sister."

Sari had to retrain herself from striking her dear brother, and nodded her head tightly, walking towards the door, "You still slouch." She heard Viserys say before the door was closed and she was turning around and walking to her own chambers.

She had just passed Illyrio's personal garden when she heard someone call for her. Stopping, she turned around and came face to face with the man of the house himself.

Marisari curtsied to the man, "My Lord, Illyrio. What can I do for you?"

He held his arm out in an invitation for her to take it, "Would you take a walk with me through the garden? There is something I would very much like to discus with you."

Marisari hesitantly reached for his arm and linked hers through it, "I would be honored, My Lord."

After a bout of silence Sari turned to Illyrio, "You said there was something you would like to discuss with me, My Lord?"

Illyrio nodded his head, he had always liked the fiery headed Targaryen bastard, "Yes, there is. I wanted to warn you of Viserys' plans."

Sari looked up at the man in confusion, "What plans do you speak of, my Lord? I have already been told of the plans to wed Daenerys to the Khal Drogo."

Illyrio shook his head and led her over to a bench in the garden for them to sit on, "Those are not the plans I was referring to, my dear. After your sister's wedding to Khal Drogo, Viserys plans on selling you to a very wealthy man in Qarth by the name of Xaro Xhoan Daxos as his mistress. In exchange Prince Xaro will grant Viserys a large amount of gold for him to buy ships with."

Marisari was shocked, though she didn't know why, this sounded like something Viserys would do. She was also confused as to why Illyrio had shared this information with her. She looked up at the man, "Why would the prince want me? I am just a bastard; shouldn't Viserys be selling Daenerys to the prince and me to the Dothraki?"

Illyrio shook his head, "Rumors of your beauty have spread over the free cities, and the girl kissed by fire is what they are calling you. The prince asked for you personally."

Marisari nodded slowly, her face, a blank mask; perhaps if she left soon enough she could pack a few things and be gone by morning, "Thank you, my Lord Illyrio, for informing me of this." Sari stood ready to leave, but turning around and asked, "Why did you tell me this? You could have just as easily not informed me at all."

Illyrio gave her a smile and stood, "You will know soon enough. Also, a piece of advice, don't run just yet. Some events are soon to come to pass that will change your future for the better. Good day, my dear." Illyrio said to her before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Marisari stood there for a few moments, watching him walk away, pondering his words, weighing her options. Would she follow his advice? Or would she go ahead and run? If things didn't change for the better by the time Khal Drogo came to see Dany, then she would leave. She would stay until then. Sari sighed before turning and walking to her room to get changed for the ceremony.

* * *

**At the moment i'm working on two other GOT Stories so i might not update as frequently as i would like. I'm going to try for at least 2 chapter each story every week. but that's just me being hopeful. if you're really into GOT OC stories like me you should follow my other stories as well. Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing beside her sister with Viserys and master Illyrio in front of them, they waited for the Khal to arrive and inspect his bride to be.

"Where is he?" Viserys asked Illyrio, after they had been standing there for some time.

Illyrio turning and gave Viserys a long look before telling him, "The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." And Sari couldn't help but chuckle at his reply. Her laugh, however, was quickly silenced by the sound of hooves hitting the ground.

Marisari could feel Dany tense up beside her, so she reached over and gently grasped her younger sister's hand for support. Dany returned the embrace tightly, hanging on to her sister's hand like a lifeline.

When the Khan and his blood riders were finally in sight Marisari couldn't help but stare, they were all very handsome, and the one that was Khal Drogo was especially so. Marisari was slightly jealous of her little sister for being able to have such a handsome husband.

She watched as Lord Illyrio made his way down the steps to the Khal, "_Respect to one that is respectful, great Khal_. _May I present my honored guests, Viserys of house Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Daenerys of house Targaryen, and, Marisari."_

As Lord Illyrio spoke, Sari noticed that instead of looking at Illyrio or Dany, or even Viserys; Khal Drogo was staring at her, watching her every move with something akin awe and satisfaction in his eyes, and Marisari was worried for a moment that he didn't know which one of them was Dany.

She was so lost in the Khal's eyes that she only caught the last of Viserys words, "… He's a savage of course, but he's one of the finest killers alive. And you will be his queen."

Viserys didn't get to say any more, because right at that moment Illyrio turned and motioned for Dany, "Come forward my dear." And as Dany began to walk forward, clinging to Marisari's hand until the last moment as she walked away, Sari could see the displeasure filling up the Khal's eyes at seeing his new bride.

When she finally came to a stop a few feet away from him, the Khal showed his displeasure by frowning and getting off his horse, something that was not a good sign, "_You offer me a child as my bride? A frightened girl barely into womanhood! No, I do not accept this, she will not do." _Khal Drogo stopped speaking for a moment and looked towards where Viserys and Marisari were standing and began making his way toward them. Viserys, frightened that the Khal was coming to kill him, slowly began moving behind Sari. The Khal noticed this and his frown deepened. When he had finally made in front of them he stopped and stared at Sari, and she at him, "_What is your name?"_

He had obviously not been paying attention earlier when Illyrio introduced them. Lord Illyrio opened his mouth to translate but Marisari held up her hand in a request for him to stop, staring defiantly into the Khal's eyes she answered in perfect Dothraki, _"My name is Marisari Waters, the bastard sister of your bride to be." _ After she had spoken she could see the intrigue and approval in the Khal's eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment, taking all of her in from her head to her feet, he sized her up. She also noticed that he spent a long time simply staring at her hair, finally he spoke back to her, "_No, Not my Bride's sister. You will be my Khaleesi. Tell your cowardly brother that the princess child does not appeal to me. Tell him I will have you for my wife and no other."_

Viserys was getting impatient, "Well, what is he saying?" he practically whispered to Marisari, flinching back when the Khal turned to gaze toward Viserys before turning back to Marisari.

Not once breaking eye contact with the Khal she answered Viserys, "He said he does not want Dany, she does not appeal to him."

"Well what does he want then?" Viserys asked her angrily, earning a harsh glare from Khal Drogo.

"He said he want me, and will take no other." Sari replied softly and watched the Khal grin maliciously at Viserys as though challenging him to deny him.

Viserys sighed impatiently and waved his hand back and forth dismissively, "Fine, Illyrio, tell the Khal he can have his redheaded whore of he wishes to have her."

Illyrio looked to Viserys, "What of Prince Xaro, Your Grace? He won't appreciate it is he does not get his mistress that you promised him."

Marisari was confused at what Lord Illyrio was doing? She thought he was trying to help her.

Khal Drogo was getting impatient, _"Well? What does the beggar King say?" _

Viserys looked conflicted, "Ask him if there is not a way we could change his mind. Is there anything else he wishes to have?"

Illyrio repeated Viserys question to the Khal, who frowned angrily at Viserys, "No wife, No army." Drogo told Viserys in broken common tongue.

Viserys sighed and nodded his head, "Very well, Tell the Khal he can have Marisari."

Illyrio looked to Marisari and gave her a small triumphant smirk before turning and telling Khal Drogo, _"Prince Viserys has accepted your terms. The Lady Marisari will be your wife."_

Drogo grinned and turned to walk away, climbing back on his horse he sent Marisari a smirk before he and his blood riders rode away.

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My next chapter will have their wedding night in it. If anyone is interested in writing the M rated scene for me please message me and let me know. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Dany and Marisari were off to the side of Viserys, who was beside Lord Illyrio as they looked out at the sea.

"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the narrow seas and take back your father's throne. The people drink in secret toast to your heath, they cry out for their true king."

"When will they be married?" Viserys asked Illyrio as they began walking back to the house.

Illyrio turned and looked at Viserys, "Soon, the Dothraki never stay in one place for too long." Marisari and Dany shared a sad look; soon they would be ripped apart from each other. Dany was not coming with them when they left, she had decided to stay with Lord Illyrio.

"Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked stupidly, and Sari had to fight back an eye roll.

Illyrio chuckled, "I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo that." And Sari couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.

Viserys calmly turned around and slapped her across her cheek, causing her to let out a yelp of pain, before turning and asking Illyrio, "Do you take me for a fool?" as though he had never hit her at all.

Marisari shrugged off Dany's assistance and kept following the two men, all the while feeling her cheek throb.

Illyrio shook himself out of his shock and answered, "I take you for a king. King's lack the caution of common men; I apologize if I've given offence."

Viserys was rubbing his hand trying to get the sting out of it as he told Illyrio, "I know how to play a man like Drogo, I give him a queen and he gives me an army."

Dany stopped walking and took a deep breath, "I don't want Sari to be his queen. I want to go home, and I want her to go home with us."

Viserys, Illyrio, and Marisari stopped walking and looked back at Dany, shocked that she would speak out at her brother. Viserys walked over to her and said, "So do I, I want us all to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?"

Dany, as if realizing her mistake, answered him hesitantly, "I-I don't know."

"We go home with an army, Khal drogo's army." Reaching over he rubbed Marisari's sore cheek and whispered to both girls, "I would let his whole tribe fuck you both, all 40,000 men and their horses too, if that's what it took." He then leaned over and kissed both girls on their foreheads before turning and walking away with Lord Illyrio trailing behind him.

Marisari sighed and linked arms with her little sister, "Come on dear, let us go inside."

Dany followed quietly but finally asked her, "Are you not angry at being sold to such a brutish man?"

Sari chuckled softly at her sister, "No, I'm not. You are young; you do not realize how handsome the Khal is. But I do. Besides when I marry Khal Drogo, Viserys can no longer do things like this to me." She motioned to her bruised cheek, "So no, I am in fact quite excited for this marriage."

Dany nodded her head in understanding, "Oh, but I'll miss you, Sari."

Marisari sighed and stopped and stood in front of her sister, "I know you will. And I will miss you too. But this marriage is a good thing for both of us. Viserys will be traveling with the horde and therefore can no longer harm you, and my husband to be will not let him harm me, so we will both be from under his thumb."

Dany smiled at the idea of no longer having to be afraid of their brother. Looking up at Sari she asked, "You will write to me, wont you?"

Marisari smiled down at Dany and gave her sister a hug, "Of course I will write to you. I'll write to you everyday."

Dany and she smiled at each other and linked arms once again, and began walking back to the house.

Walking through the garden's one last time before she left to go with her husband, Marisari came upon Lord Illyrio sitting on the same bench they had sat on a few days ago.

"My Lord Illyrio." Sari acknowledged him with a small curtsy.

Illyrio, slightly shocked to see her, asked, "My dear, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Marisari smiled at him as she sat on the bench, "I was taking one final stroll through your lovely gardens; they have brought me such solace and comfort in my time here."

Illyrio stood up and bowed to her, "Then I shall leave you to your walk, goodnight my dear."

As he began walking away, Marisari called out to him, "You knew the Khal would choose me. How did you know, My Lord?"

Illyrio gave her a mischievous smile and replied, "There were rumors of a prophecy about the Khal, I do not remember the whole thing, but I do remember it said something of him marrying a girl with fire in stead of hair atop her head. You are the only person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting with such a color."

Marisari was at a loss for word, there was a prophecy about her and the Khal? "I thank you, my Lord, for you honesty. I shall let you retire now. Goodnight my Lord." Giving him one final curtsy she walked away and back to her rooms.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Outfit and horse picture link posted on my profile. enjoy and review.**

* * *

Marisari sat beside her husband, watching the crude dancing of the Dothraki women as they were brought gifts from their many guests. The Khal had not said one word to her since the ceremony and it was making Marisari nervous, was she not agreeable to him? Did he regret his decision? Looking over to Dany she was rewarded with an encouraging smile, helping to ease her nerves some.

Sari was shocked at some of the gift they were receiving, what in the world would they need a chest full of snakes for? What would they do with them?

Marisari gasped when the man picked the snakes up with his bare hands, and saw from the corner of her eye the Khal smirking at her. He was very amused by his little wife's innocence.

Marisari turned to her husband hesitantly and asked him, _"Are you enjoying the feast, my Khal?"_

Khal Drogo grinned, pleased with the fact that she made an effort to speak with him. Turning his head to answer her, he caught sight of a dark bruise on her cheek. Reaching over he placed his hand against it and asked her in a deep, angered tone, _"Whose hand did that come from, little wife?" _

Sari froze upon hearing his question. What should she tell him? Should he answer truthfully? Taking a breath she told her husband, _"The fault was mine, I laughed at my brother, and he was within his rights to punish me as my guardian." _

Khal Drogo sent a deathly glare at Viserys, who shrunk back in his chair in fright. Reaching for his weapon as he stood, Drogo felt a hand on his arm and looked down at his little wife, who was pleading with him not to hurt her bother, Drogo frowned and sat back down.

Turning back to his little wife, Drogo told her, _"After today he will never lay a hand on you again. I'll gut the cowardly little bastard myself if he does." _His words earned a grateful smile from his wife, comforting her in a way he couldn't possibly understand.

Marisari opened her mouth to speak more but was disrupted by and ambassador for Qarth, as the man presented his gift he motioned for his servants to place it directly in front of the Khaleesi, putting the Khal on edge, no one had given a gift solely for the Khaleesi and he thought perhaps it was something dangerous, "Gifts from Prince Xaro, Khaleesi, as a sign of friendship and that he bears you and your brother no ill will for breaking your agreement." 

Khal Drogo looked to his new wife for an interpretation of what the man had just said, and when she told him he was even more confused, _"What agreement does the man speak of, wife?" _

_"__Before you chose me to be your wife instead of my sister, my brother had sold me to Prince Xaro of Qarth to be his mistress in exchange for gold to buy ships with."_ Marisari explained to him quietly and she could see the anger clouding over his eyes once again.

Before Drogo could say anything else on the matter, the chest was opened and a little head popped out. It was the head of a baby dire wolf. And Marisari was reaching for it before anyone could move to stop her. The little creature whined in fright of her new surroundings, but as soon as she was places on Sari's lap she was snuggling into her. The pup was completely white, save for a black patch of fur around her eye.

Marisari lifted her eyes to the ambassador and grinned happily, "Send Prince Xaro my immense gratitude please. I am very happy with his gift." Turning to her sister she called excitedly, "Dany come look at the pup!" Drogo grinned, glad to see his little wife was happy with her new pet.

Dany smile and left her seat to come kneel beside her sister as they began petting with the little puppy, who was enjoying all the attention. "What will you name her?" Dany asked, looking up at her sister.

Marisari looked at the pup for a time thinking, finally she answered, "Tala, it means little wolf."

Dany giggled and pointed at her sister, "That's not very original, sister."

Marisari chuckled and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off when she saw a fight beginning to break out between two of the men.

Both she and Dany were horrified at how escaladed the fight was getting and Sari looked over to Drogo hoping he was going to stop it, but all she saw was a smirk on his face as he drank his fermented mare's milk and watched the fight continue.

When both men where each handed a Crescent shaped sword Marisari began to worry that it was not going to end well. Dany had gone back to her seat beside Viserys and Sari had placed Tala on the floor beside her feet, where the pup was now resting.

The fight came to an end when one of the men's swords caught the other man in the belly and turned him to face the platform, ripping him open in the process, and then cutting off the dead man's braid.

Drogo quickly looked over to his little wife when he heard her sharp gasp, worried that the violence had been too much for her. But was he saw when he turned was blood spattered on her face and arms and several droplets of it on her white dress.

Dany ran over to her quickly and began helping her wipe the blood off her face and arms. When Dany began trying to clean off Sari's dress, she just pushed her arms away and told her, "Leave it; I will try to get the blood out later."

Drogo reached over and cupped her cheek, _"Are you alright my little zhavvorsa? If you are sad about the blood on your dress I will kill the man for you."_

Marisari shook her head quickly, _"No, I am alright, truly. It is not the first time I have seen bloodshed, it certainly will not be the last." _Pausing slightly she called to Lord Illyrio, "Master Illyrio_,_ what does_ Zhavvorsa_ mean_, _I have not yet learned that word."

Lord Illyrio smiled kindly at her and answered, "It means Dragon, Khaleesi."

"Oh," Marisari said quietly looking over to the Khal and giving him a shy smile, one which he returned with a grin of his own until an older looking man walking over to the platform with some books in his hand. Her husband welcomed the man, _"Come, Jorah the Andal."_

The man, Jorah, bowed to her husband, _"Great Khal."_ before walking up the platform and over to Marisari. He stared at her much too long for either her or her husband's liking before he finally offered her the books in his hands, "A small gift for the new Khaleesi; songs and histories from the seven kingdoms."

Marisari took the books carefully from the man's hand, _"Thank you, Jorah the Andal." _She replied to him with a grateful smile. Drogo grinned proudly at her. He was pleased that she knew their language and could converse easily with him and their people.

Jorah smiled back at her, _"Ah the Khaleesi knows the language of her people, I see."_

Marisari answered back, her smile still on her face, "_Yes, I began teaching myself as soon as I learned about the agreement between my brother and husband." _Pausing slightly before asked him,_ "Are you from my country?"_

The man nodded his head, _"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years."_ turning to look at Viserys and Dany he finished in English, "Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful King." Jorah cleared his throat, _"If I may be so bold, Khaleesi, your husband is a very lucky Khal. The rumors do not do your beauty justice." _

Marisari heard Drogo growl at the man in front of them and her smile became a little more strained, "Thank you, Ser Jorah, you are very kind to say so."

Jorah must have seen that his praise on Marisari had put the Khal on edge, so he bowed and walked back down the platform just as Lord Illyrio stood and motioned for his servants to bring his gift forward.

Two servants brought a large chest forward and set it in front of Marisari. Drogo looked just as intrigued as Sari was to see what was in the chest.

When the men opened it there were two oddly shaped rocks. One completely black and the other one was as red as the color of her hair. Marisari stared transfixed by them for a long moment before looking up at Lord Illyrio, "Dragon's eggs, Marisari, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

Marisari picked one up for a moment and just held it as Tala sniffed at the chest inquisitively and barked at it, by her feet. Looking up at Illyrio she gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you, my Lord Illyrio." Who in turn nodded his head and sat back down beside her siblings. She could see the look of awe on Dany's face, and the look of envy on Viserys'.

Drogo looked at her questionably, curious as to know what they were. Before she could tell him, Drogo stood from his seat and stared at her waiting for her to put the egg back down, stand and take his outstretched hand. As soon as she was on her feet, he began leading her down the stairs of the platform where everyone crowded around them.

He stopped and left her standing alone as he walked over to a large black stallion, taking the reins from one of his blood riders. Drogo walked the horse over to Marisari and presented it to her as his wedding gift. Marisari looked up at her husband in shock, was this beautiful horse hers? Drogo nodded his head at her unspoken question.

Sari grinned happily at her husband and began running her fingers through the horses mane, _"He is very beautiful, _Thank you." She finished in English since there were no words for thank you in Dothraki.

Drogo smirked down at her, glad that she was pleased with his gift. Grabbing her by her waist, Drogo lifted her up and placed her atop the horse. As he went to mount his own Viserys walked over to her and murmured to her, "Make him happy. Or there will be consequences." before she and Drogo rode away from the feast.

Drogo she rode to a tall cliff that overlooked the ocean. After he helped her down from her horse she walked over to the edge and stood there looking out over the sea waiting for him to come to her.

She was extremely nervous; despite being a bastard and living in poverty most of her life she was still pure and untouched. She was afraid she wouldn't know how to please her husband.

Marisari felt him come up behind her and undo the clasp at the back of her neck that was holding her wedding dress up. As her dress pooled to the ground, Drogo wrapped one of his arms around her waist and cupped her breast with the other hand. He began kissing her neck gently eliciting a quiet moan from Sari.

When Marisari felt Drogo trying to lead her to the ground and onto all fours, Sari stopped her husband and turned around to face him, "_If it is not to much to ask, I would like to look upon your face our first night as man and wife."_ He words caused the Khal to give her a gentle smile as he began leading her back to the ground, only this time facing him, where they would stay for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**All outfit links are on my profile. and now there is a link for a picture of Tala as well. Enjoy**

* * *

Riding a horse, Marisari realized, was something her body very much disagreed with. She had been a little sore that morning, but now after many hours of riding the pain caused from the night before had become unbearable. Nevertheless, Marisari continued on trying not to show how much agony she was in. she didn't want to be an inconvenience to the khalasar.

At least one of her new handmaidens had thought ahead as to lay out some Dothraki clothes for her; she was sure the ride would have been much more uncomfortable for her if she had been forced to ride in one of her silk dresses.

The morning after her wedding night the Khal had been very kind to her, helping her redress and taking her back to Illyrio's house so she could change her clothes and have a proper goodbye with Daenerys, waiting patiently as both girls cried together before they rode off. He had made sure her horses saddle was on correctly and had helped her onto the horse before riding to the front of the horde.

As they rode over some very rough terrain, Sari could barely keep the grimace from forming on her face. _"Are you unwell, Khaleesi?"_ Marisari's handmaiden, Irri asked walking up beside her. The girl's question caused Jorah, who was riding slightly behind Marisari, to turn his head and look at her as well.

Sari game both of them a strained smile and replied, _"I am fine; I am just not accustomed to riding for many hours. I'm sure I will get better at it soon."_ Though neither Jorah not Irri seemed convinced, they did not pry further.

Marisari turned to face forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Khal Drogo; they had been casting each other looks all day, but she could not find him or any of his blood riders. Looking to face ser Jorah, she asked him in the common tongue, "Where has my husband gone to?"

Ser Jorah also looked ahead to where the Khal had originally been, and then turning back to her he answered, "The Khal and his blood riders have gone ahead of the Khalasar to hunt for the evening meal. That means we will probably be stopping soon, Khaleesi." And Marisari could not hold in her sigh of relief at his answer, causing Ser Jorah to laugh at her, and in return Marisari almost shoved him off his horse earning a round of laughter from the Khalasar.

Going over a deep groove in the dirt had her bouncing on her horses back, and this time she could not hold in her grimace of pain.

Jorah rod up beside her and held out a piece of food, "You need to eat something, child."

But Marisari waved it away, "No, I do not think I could stomached any food at the moment."

Jorah sighed before reaching for a water skin and holding it out to her, "Then drink, the last thing we need is the Khaleesi falling off her horse from dehydration." Marisari sighed, taking the offered water and bring it to her lips for a drink. She let out a moan of pleasure as the water ran down her throat.

Sari looked around her at the people walking, riding on horses and in carts. These were her people now, but she had no idea how to lead them.

Finally they saw Drogo and his riders coming towards them and Marisari couldn't help but watch him ride forward. He was so large and powerful looking sitting atop him horse. And when he looked to her and they caught each other's eye she started to think about the night before and couldn't help but blush especially when the Khal sent her a knowing smirk.

Jorah, taking her facial expression as a look of discomfort at being faced with her husband, reached over and patted her hand, "It'll get easier, Sari."

Marisari turned and gave him a small frown telling him, "It's not that hard now." Before leading her horse into a trot and riding slightly ahead of him towards her husband, who was sending Jorah an angered glare.

* * *

After they had stopped for the day, Marisari sat on her stallion, _zanisshi_, which meant shade in Dothraki, as she watched the slaves set up the tents. She had realized earlier when she had tried to dismount that she would be needing help to get down from her horse.

Her handmaidens had just begun rushing towards Marisari to help her when two large hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the horse with ease. Once she was on the ground she came face to, well, chest, with her husband. Looking up at him he gave her a smile as her handmaidens arrived at her side and began helping her into their tent.

Turning to look back at Drogo she watched as he went about unsaddling _Zanisshi_ and letting him run wild with the other horses before her vision was obscured when she entered the tent.

* * *

Once the girls had her sitting down on her bed of furs and had helped her remove her clothes, putting her into something more comfortable, they set about tending to the blisters on her hands and thighs and the sunburn on her back.

Marisari had been in her tent alone ever since her handmaidens had brought her dinner and left her to eat. She would have gone out to eat with her people if not for the fact that she was in an immense amount of pain when she walked and was extremely tired.

Now she was lying on her bed watching Tala run around sniffing everything and playing with some of the objects in the tent before going to rest in her own little bed that Marisari had made for her.

Sari was shook from her thoughts by her husband entering their tent. Looking up at him she could see that he had come for more than just sleep, and as she stood up and removed her clothing her exhausted body groaned in protest.

Drogo also began removing his clothes as he walked towards her, _"Are you feeling unwell, little wife? You did not come out to eat." _

Marisari gave him a wane smile and answered, _"My body is not accustomed to such long riding, husband, but I am well enough. I had some food brought to me; hopefully I will be able to eat with you tomorrow." _

Drogo gave her a small smile before slowly laying her down on the bed and turning her over on to her hands and knees, _"I am glad you wish to share your meals with me."_ He told her before shoving himself fully inside of her. The first moan from her mouth was from pain, but the many after were from great pleasure.

* * *

The next morning after the Khal had left her, Marisari and her handmaidens were sitting around in her tent as the women tended to her cuts and blisters while Tala was sleeping lightly beside her.

Looking over to her chest of dragon eggs she asked her handmaidens, "Have any of you ever seen a dragon?" curious. All the dragons at the red keep had just been bone by the time she was born, but her father used to sit her in his lap on the throne and tell her stories about each dragon.

Irri looked up at her and smiled shaking her head, "Dragons gone, Khaleesi."

Marisari gave her a look of shock. Gone? "Everywhere, there are no more? Surely not, they are so big, how can they all be gone?"

Irri shook her head as she rapped Sari's hand, "No dragons, brave men kill them. It is known."

Jhiqui nodded her head along with Irri and repeated, "It is known."

Doreah, sitting on the other side of Marisari spoke up, "A trader from Qarth told me that dragon's come from the moon."

Marisari gave her a doubtful look, "The moon?" she chuckled and Tala lifted her head to stare at her master.

Doreah looked up at Sari and smiled, "He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi, and that once there were two moons in the sky.

But one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat.

Out of it poured a thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire."

Marisari looked enraptured by her story, but she still did not think that the moon was an egg.

Irri laughed at Doreah's story and told her and Marisari, "Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess, wife of sun. It is known."

Jhiqui nodded her head and agreed, "It is known."

Marisari laughed and looked at Doreah, "It was a very good story, though. Why did they trader from Qarth tell this?"

Doreah shrugged her shoulders and sent the other two girls a quick look before she answered, "Men like to talk when they're happy. Before your brother bought me for you it was my job to make men happy."

Marisari looked down at her and asked, "How old were you when you started making men happy?"

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house." Was the girls reply, and Marisari and the other two handmaidens sent her a look of utter shock, "Nine?!" Marisari questioned

Doreah laughed at their faces, "I did not touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First, you must learn."

Her words had Marisari thinking. She thought she was doing a fine job so far but she wanted to be sure that she was doing her best for Drogo, "Can you teach me?" When the three girls looked at her questionably she reiterated, "Can you teach me how to make my husband happy?"

The three girls smiled at her as Doreah answered, "Yes, Khaleesi."

"Will it take three year?" Marisari joked smiling slightly at Doreah

The young handmaiden sent her a small smirk, "No."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post. i was having touble desiding when to stop this chapter, then just kept adding more to it. Review if you like. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Outfit link on profile. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Marisari had been married to Drogo for a little over a month now, and with every passing day they grew closer and she could feel herself growing more and more towards loving him. She hoped to soon bless him with a son.

Before she had married Drogo, she had been teaching herself the Dothraki language and costumes. But when she left with the Khalasar she had been required to leave all the books she had been reading at Illyrio's home. So she had Irri and Jorah teach her what she had not learned herself; though Drogo did not particularly like her being so near to Ser Jorah.

"Do the Dothraki buy their slaves?" Sari asked Ser Jorah as they were riding through some very tall grass.

Jorah looked away from Marisari, where he had been staring at her for some time, and faced forward answering, "The Dothraki don't believe in money, most of their slaves were given to them as gifts."

When Marisari gave him a curious look he continued, "If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: Pay tribute or fight. It's an easy choice for most, of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly.

Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice."

Sari nodded her head in understand and turned back to face forward when the rider in front of her started whipping the slave beside him and yelled at him, _"Only while blood of my blood lives!"_

Marisari sighed and turned her head, not able to bear the sight, "The slaves are exhausted." Looking over to Jorah she told him, "Tell them all to stop."

Jorah looked over at her quizzically, "You want the entire horde to stop, for how long?" he asked her.

Marisari gave him a playful, condescending look and replied, "Until I command them to do otherwise."

Jorah smirked at her, "You're learning to talk like a queen." He told Sari proudly.

Marisari smiled as she slid off _Zanisshi_, "No, much better than a queen. I am a Khaleesi." and she walked away from him into the tall grass, Tala at her heels. The dire wolf had grown quiet large in the last month, her head now reaching Marisari's waist. Drogo had become quite fond of the wolf, he was happy that Sari had a protector when he could not be there.

Sari could hear Jorah behind her, as she walked away, telling the horde her command, _"Stop the Horde!"_

Finding a nice open space, Marisari stopped and took a few deep breaths. Oh it was so very hot, and she tired so easily as of late, and gods her body ached.

Marisari turned around swiftly, hearing someone approach her from behind and Tala began to growl, her hackles rising. Sari jumped in shock at seeing her brother coming towards her atop his horse, sword swinging as he yelled at her, "You dare! You give commands to me? To me?"

Sliding off his horse, he rushed at her and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it tightly, ignoring Tala as she advanced on him never once stopping her vicious growls, "You do not command the dragon! I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts." He laced the tip of his sword at her throat Tala snapped her teeth at him and snarled, preparing herself to pounce on him, "Do you hear me? Do you! I will…"

Viserys was thrown backwards by a whip wrapping tightly around his neck, cutting off his hair supply. Marisari looked up at her savior and noticed not only Rakharo, but Jorah and Irri were there as well. Seeing that the danger was over, Tala stopped growling and Sat back on her haunches beside her master watching the man writhing on the ground.

_"__Do you want him dead Khaleesi?_" Rakharo asked her, his whip still around Viserys throat.

_"__Yes…" _Marisari answered immediately, then looked conflicted for a moment before changing her answer, sighing she told Rakharo, _"No, let him go Rakharo. I wish my brother no harm."_

Rakharo looked slightly put out by her answer before releasing Viserys. As soon has he had Viserys was up and yelling at Jorah, "Kill these Dothraki dogs, and that little bastard slut!"

Jorah looked at him for a moment before turning to look and Rakharo quickly, ignoring Viserys' command, which only made him angrier, "I am your King!"

Jorah turning to look at Marisari and asked, "Shall we return to the Khalasar, Khaleesi?" He handed her the reins once she was on_ Zanisshi_. Rakharo told Viserys that he would be walking from now on, and then they rode back to the Khalasar.

* * *

They had stopped and set up camp for the night and Marisari was sitting in her tent as Irri sat behind her, braiding her hair, talking with each other.

_"__I read in a book that a Khaleesi may be worth less than a Khal's own horse in their husband's eyes and that sometimes he will share her with his blood riders. Do you think Drogo plans to share me with his blood riders?" _She asked Irri, worry evident on her face.

Irri gave her Khaleesi a comforting smile and shook her head, _"No Khaleesi, you are the Moon of his life._ He love you much." She finished in common tongue. Her words having the desired affect of putting a smile on her Khaleesi's face. "Really, He loves me? How do you know?"

"_The Khal no longer mounts other women, you are his only and he is yours. That is how I know."_ Irri spoke, and then frowned and reached over to cup Marisari's breast, weighing it in her hand.

Marisari moved away from her hand slightly and asked her, _"What are you doing, Irri?" _she chuckled awkwardly.

Irri looked up at her Khaleesi and smiled knowingly, _"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi?" _Her question had Marisari freezing in her movements. Was she with child? _"You Change, Khaleesi. Your body grows."_

A grin started to form on her face as she slowly brought a hand to her midsection. A baby, Drogo's baby, was inside her.

Irri placed her own hand over Marisari's and told her, _"It is a blessing from the great stallion."_

Marisari looked back at Irri and gave her a large smile, _"The Khal will be most happy. Yes?"_

_"__Yes, Khaleesi, the Khal will be very happy." _Irri told her in a calming voice

Sari nodded her head as she rubbed her belly slowly, she couldn't believe she had Drogo's baby growing within her, _"I will tell the Khal, tonight." _Irri smiled at her mistress.

* * *

**We will see Drogo's reaction in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review your thoughts and questions. i also don't mind constructive criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry it took me so long to get this up. but now it's here and i hope you all enjoy it. The outfit for this chapter is on my profile. **

* * *

Marisari stood anxiously in her tent, waiting for her husband to come to bed so she could tell him about the baby. She had been pacing for a quite a while now, trying to think of what to say and how to tell him. Tala sat beside the bed of furs and watched her master walk back and forth, she could tell her master's sent had changed and that she would be in need of much more protecting that usual.

Sari had just sat down on the bed when the tent flap was pulled up and Drogo stepped into view.

Noticing his wife's tenseness, Drogo walked over to her and kneeled down, _"Is everything alright my little dragon?" _

Marisari smiled down at her husband and placed a hand of his cheek, _"Everything is perfect my sun and stars. I have some wonderful news for you." _

Drogo grinned and her, _"Then keep me in suspense no longer moon of my life." _

Instead of telling him, Marisari stood from the bed and Drogo followed her example towering over her. Sari grabbed her husband's large hand and placed it over her stomach, staring up into his eyes waiting for him to catch on to what she was trying to tell him.

It took a few minutes for him to figure it out, first Drogo was confused, and then he became irritated when she didn't say anything. Slowly understanding began filling his eyes, then hope. Finally, happiness, joy, excitement was shown in their dark depths.

_"__I am with child." _She told him although it did not need to be said. _"It will be a boy."_

Drogo looked up at her in wonder, _"How do you know?" _

Marisari smiled largely up at him and told him wisely, _"A mother knows." _

Drogo bent down on one knee so he was faced with her barely rounded belly and rubbed it gently with his warm fingers, _"It is a gift, a gift from the Great Stallion."_

Marisari sighed in relief and placed her hand atop his own, _"You are happy." _It was not a question; she could truly see that he was pleased with this news.

Drogo stood back up and cupped her cheeks with his hand, touching her forehead to his and he whispered to her, _"Yes, little dragon, I am very happy. __**You**__ have made me very happy."_

And then he took her to bed and showed her just how happy she had made him.

The next morning Marisari awoke wrapped in her husband's warm embrace, She smiled happily and snuggled closer, preparing to rest a while more only for her stomach to interrupted the moment and force her to run to the chamber pot and expel her last meal.

Marisari vaguely heard Drogo awaken, calling for her handmaidens, after that she heard the girls rush into the tent and felt someone's hand reach for her hair and pull it away, rubbing her back as they did so.

Irri came up to her and placed a cup of liquid against her lips urging her to drink it slowly. After doing so, Sari felt her stomach start to calm itself.

She lifted her head up and thanked the girls. Looking around, Marisari finally noticed her husband's absence and realized he must have left after her handmaidens entered. As the girls began getting her ready they noticed that her usual clothing had become a bit snug on her. Her body had become to grow in preparation for the coming months.

Doreah had just finished pulling her hair back, she turned and asked her mistress, "How are you felling, Khaleesi?"

Marisari smiled kindly at her head maid, "I am, thank you. What was in the cup Irri gave me?"

Doreah shrugged her shoulder, "Just some herbs mixed in with some mare's milk to help sooth the stomach."

Sari opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything she was running back to the chamber pot, emptying her breakfast, Doreah right behind her.

After that morning they didn't stop for long intervals, Drogo wanted to get to Vaes Dothrak as soon as possible, and he rarely let her leave his side for the rest of the journey.

Now they were just entering the city of the horse lords. Drogo and his blood riders had ridden off ahead of everyone else. Sari couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sound of her husband's excited yells, happy to be home.

Marisari was riding beside Ser Jorah, Viserys riding on her other side.

"Vaes Dothrak, the city of the horse lords, your Grace." Ser Jorah said to her as they rode through the great arch.

"Yes." Marisari let out a breath, happy to finally be there. Now maybe she could have some time to relax before the babe came.

"It's a pile of mud; mud and shit and twigs. Beast these savages can do." Viserys interrupted, muttering crossly. The journey had not been easy for him at all.

Sari frown irately at her older brother, "Viserys, these are my people. You should not call them savages."

Viserys glared at her, "Ill call them whatever I like. They are my people. This, these Savages are my army. You'll do well to remember that, sister dear. And your husband is marching the wrong way with my army." He told Sari, before riding away from her and the horde.

Marisari sighed and looked to Ser Jorah, "If my brother was given an army of Dothraki I fear he would not know what to do with it. And I doubt he could conquer the seven kingdoms. Even if he did, he would surely be overthrown soon after."

Ser did not reply to her words verbally, but from the corner of her eye she saw him nodding his head in agreement.

Marisari had decided to try to make amends with her brother and had sent Doreah to send him the invitation. She had just finished unpacking her things and had set everything out for supper when she heard the sounds of a woman cry outside her tent right before Viserys barged in dragging Doreah inside with him by her hair.

Viserys threw the girl in front of Sari and yelled, "You sent this whore to give me commands. I should have sent you back her head!"

Marisari stared, horrified, at her brother before kneeling down beside Doreah, "Forgive me Khaleesi, I did as you asked." The girl whimpered.

Sari smoothed some of the girls hair away from her face and took in the sight of her red cheek and bloody lip, "Shhh, hush now it's alright." Looking over to Irri she said, "Irri, take her and leave us."

Once both girls were gone she finally spoke to her brother, "You had no right to hit her, Viserys."

"How many times do I have to tell you; you do not command me." He told her vehemently.

Marisari calmly told him, "I wasn't commanding you; I just wanted to invite you to supper." She said motioning over to the food sent out, then over to her gift sitting on the other side of the room.

Viserys looked over to where the gift was sitting, he reached out and grabbed it, "What's this?" he asked her waving it in her face.

Marisari gave him a wane smile and told him, It is a gift, I had it made for you. I though you would be more comfortable…" "Dothraki rags; are you going to dress me now?" he interrupted her.

Sari rolled her eyes at her brothers dramatics, "Oh please."

Viserys threw the piece of clothing in her face, "This stinks of manure." He then picked up a belt of gold disks and threw them at her as well.

"Viserys stop it." She told him as she tried to block the things he was throwing at her.

Instead of listening to her, Viserys walked closer and pointed a finger in her face, "You would turn me into one of them wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid me hair." He sneered at her.

Marisari glowered at him and spat, "You've no right to a braid, you've won no victories."

Viserys looked daggers down at her, "You do not talk back to me, you little whore." He told her before backhanding her to the ground. Climbing on top of her he tried to grab hold of her arms and hold her still, "you are a horse lord's slut. And now you've woken the Dragon, little sister."

Marisari was able to reach out for the belt he had thrown at her, grabbing it she hit her brother in the temple with it, managing to get him off of her.

Standing to her feet Marisari looked down at Viserys and told him, "I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki, I am the wife of the great Khal Drogo and I carry his child inside me. Next time you raise your hand to me with be the last time you see that hand. Do I make myself clear, brother?"

Viserys reached up to touch the cut on his cheek before bring his hand back down. He looked at her as though he had never seen her before, Viserys nodded his head quickly and walking out of her tent as fast as he could, running into Drogo as he exited.

Drogo gave him a look of loathing before turning to face his wife, _"Are you well, little Dragon?"_

Marisari nodded her head slowly and answered him, _"I am now, my sun and stars."_

* * *

**Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I didn't what to repeat the show exactly durning the scene with Viserys and Deanerys but i love that scene so much that i didn't want to change it too much. let me know what you thought.  
**


End file.
